Fastening devices are often utilized for securing various components together. A variety of fastening devices may be used within a variety of industries, such as the automotive industry, for coupling various components together. For example, fastening devices may be used to secure two or more panels together in a vehicle.
During installation of many products, it is necessary to secure two or more components together, such as securing two or more panels together. Many difficulties may be encountered during the manufacture and assembly of these fastening components. For example, various components of the fastening devices may require different tools in order to assemble the components thus requiring additional processes to assemble the components. As a result, use of a variety of numerous tools is time consuming and costly for manufacturers. In addition, the components of the fastening devices may require secondary processes to finish the assembly of the fastening device, raising the costs further.
An example of a prior art stud assembly 100 to attach components together is shown in FIGS. 1-5. This stud assembly 100 may be drawn from one blank of steel, an example of which is shown in FIGS. 1-5. This may create a two tiered component out of one piece, whereby the stud assembly 100 includes a top tier TT and a bottom tier BT. The top tier TT may crimp to the bolt B while the bottom tier BT may be the “spring” leg that keeps the assembly in contact with one of the two panels 12, 14, an example of which is shown in FIGS. 3-5.
This type of stud assembly 100, however, may create a gap G between two panels 12, 14 to be fastened together, an example of which is shown in FIG. 5. This gap G may create or result in sporadic torque or torque loss during installation and/or measuring of the nut N to the bolt B. The gap G may also create distortion in the mating panels 12, 14. FIG. 5 illustrates an exaggerated view depicting why sporadic torque or torque loss is undesirable. The material in the second panel 14 has room to deflect during torquing due to the gap G, which can be seen in FIG. 5.
Therefore, there is a need for a stud assembly that reduces the gap present between panels being attached, helps substantially eliminate distortion, helps prevent torque loss and is of a lower cost to manufacture and assemble.